Goten's Glory, A Dragonball Z Fanfic
by Kabman89
Summary: Goten finally sets the record straight.


**GOTEN'S GLORY**

It was just like any other morning. Goten was waking up, excited for breakfast. He went into his older brother Gohan's room and cheerfully woke him up. After Gohan was up, Chi-Chi yelled "Time for breakfast!" The two demi-Saiyans ran downstairs and each a mountain of food in less than 5 minutes. After all the food was eaten, Goten, Gohan and Chi Chi began to get ready for the big day, because today was The World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten was very nervous, because he knew his father was being allowed to come down from heaven today, and he had never met his father before. Besides that, he was very excited for the tournament, because he had received intense training from his brother and was capable of beating anyone. A few hours later, the whole Z gang got together and arrived at the WMAT, and were forced to, once again, deal with the Hercule Satan madness. Hearing him lie about beating Cell and calling them all names like tricksters and phonies made all of the Z gang mad, but they brushed it off and waited for Goku to appear. Goku appeared right out of thin air and said "Hey, everybody! I'm back!" Everyone who wasn't Vegeta was elated to see him. Vegeta said firmly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakarot. Are you ready to lose to me?" Goku smirked and said, "Sure, Vegeta, miracles can happen." Goku then turned to Gohan and said, "Wow, Gohan, you've grown so much. And I missed you so much, son." Gohan said, "I missed you, too, Dad."

They hugged each other, and then Chi Chi said, "Oh, Sweetheart, I missed you." Goku replied, "And I missed you, too, Chi Chi." Goku then notices a shy Goten hiding behind Chi Chi's leg and says "It looks like there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi Chi." Goten then sticks his head out and says shyly, "I'm Goten." Goku answered with "And I'm Goku. Hi, nice to meet you." Goten was hesitant at first, but after a few seconds, he warmed up to him and said "Daddy!" while running toward him in laughter. Goku grabs him and lifts him up like an airplane. After a few minutes, everyone goes to get registered for the tournament. At first, Goten and Trunks were bummed because they only got to fight the kids, which was too easy for them, but they eventually accepted it. So, Goten and Trunks were each crushing their opponents, until it was finally time for them to fight each other in the Junior Finals. This match lasted at least a half hour with each of them throwing and dodging kicks and punches from each other. A few energy blasts were also involved. After a while, Goten caught Trunks off guard and kicked him out of the ring. Trunks simply said, "Congratulations, Goten! I'm glad you won! But give Hercule a good punch for me!" Goten laughed saying, "Thanks, Trunks! I sure will." Hercule had seen most of the fight, and was now really scared to step in the ring with Goten for the Exhibition Match. "Oh no. I'm doomed. Those kids have the same powers as the guys at the Cell Games. And that Goten looks just like the boy who beat Cell. If I lose to him, my career is over," Hercule thought to himself.

Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi were really proud of Goten for winning the Junior Championship. The rest of the gang was, too, but also proud of Trunks for his achievements in the tournament. Vegeta was thinking to himself, "I can't believe Trunks lost to Kakarot's little brat. It looks like I'm going to have to double up on Trunks's training sessions so next time he can beat that little runt." Then, the announcer started congratulating Goten on his victory. He said, "You're just as great as your father was when he was a kid." Goten asked, "You know my Dad?" The announcer smiled and said "Oh yeah! Goku competed in two tournaments as a child and then became the youngest person to win the WMAT as an 18 year old. Back then there were no Junior Divisions. If it were up to me, you and Trunks would be fighting with the grownups. You two are such awesome little fighters." Goten smiled and replied, "Wow, thanks, Mr. Announcer!" The announcer replied smiling, "You're very welcome, Goten. Are you ready for the Exhibition Match?" Goten answered happily, "Yeah!" The announcer then proceeded to call Hercule to the ring. Hercule was being his usual showboat self, screaming "Yeeaaah! Hercule Satan, your Savior, has arrived!" He then started playfully taunting Goten, who was staring at him unimpressed, along with the rest of the Z gang, while everyone else in the crowd was cheering for the shameless fake of a hero. Hercule saw how Goten was ready to fight and then tried to fake a knee injury from "fighting Cell." The announcer was about to call the specialists over to look at it, but Hercule faked popping it back into place. Goten was now more ready than ever. Hercule Satan tried to convince Goten that they shouldn't hit too hard and that it's a pretend match. Goten said, "No way! I'm going to give it my all! I wanna have a real match with you, Mr. Satan!" Hercule Satan was scared and tried to pull the whole "Champions Greeting" nonsense on Goten, but Goten didn't buy it, because Gohan had warned him that Hercule might try something like this to throw the match and boost his ego.

The announcer then said, "Are you guys ready to start the match?" Goten excitedly said "Yeah," and Hercule tried to act brave and said, "Oh yeeeaaah!" The crowd cheered, mostly for Hercule, and the announcer then said "Let the match begin!" Goten dared Hercule to throw the first punch, noticing how scared he was, and then he blocked Hercule's punch perfectly. Goten then thought to himself "Time to make him pay for all he's done to my family and friends." Goten then punched Hercule in the face, knocking him out cold for a full minute. When he awakened, he started acting like his phony self again, when Goten finally had enough and said "Wait a minute, Mr. Satan! I have something to say! I'm sick and tired of you lying so much about what happened at the Cell Games!" Hercule, in an embarrassed manner, said, "What are you talking about, kid? I defeated cell with my vicious karate chop!" Goten got mad and replied "No, you didn't! My big brother Gohan defeated cell by putting all his energy into a strong Kamehameha wave that totally obliterated Cell! My Dad Goku was also the one that sacrificed his life to stop Cell from blowing up the planet by transporting him to King Kai's planet. You know, the former champ who you keep calling a magician and a sissy! He saved the lives of everybody on Earth, including you, Mr Satan. And how do you thank him? You try to shame his name by calling him a trickster and a fake! None of the power techniques my family, friends and I use are light tricks. They are based on a source of energy called "ki" that is found deep within the body. We all trained really hard to learn how to use it to become good fighters. And we don't appreciate you mocking us and our fighting style. The whole Z gang yelled simultaneously, "You tell him, Goten!" Hercule then said, "Are you for real, kid?" Goten replied, "Yeah! And the only reason we never told the truth about Cell's demise is because we didn't want all the fame and publicity that you have. We wanted to live normal quiet lives. But we see you getting all this money for all the hard work that MY FAMILY did, and it just makes us so mad! You live in a nice, large, roomy mansion with servants galore, while we live in a small house near the mountainside with just enough money to get by. It's just not fair at all!" Goten then looked toward Bulma and said, "Bulma! I think they're ready to see your tape of the real Cell Games footage now." Bulma replied, "You got it, kid!" Capsule Corp Satellites recorded the whole thing seven years ago and were built strong enough to withstand strong power levels and energy blasts.

Bulma brought her tape to the cameraman taping the tournament, and then he played Bulma's footage, making it seen on the Stadium monitors. The crowd watched in awe as they saw the real people in the video and not some fake puppets fighting like in Hercule's tribute film. The crowd watched as Goku made his sacrifice, then helped Gohan release his full power to destroy Cell, and then finally, they saw how Hercule falsely claimed he beat cell. After seeing this, the crowd starting throwing stuff at Hercule, calling him a fake, a liar, and a shameless bastard. Hercule then ran towards the stadium exit, barely making it out alive. The announcer diverted their attention back to Goten, who got them to applauding Goten for winning the match and having the courage to stand up to Hercule to defend his family's honor. The announcer then called Goku and Gohan to the stage to thank them personally for all they did to save Earth from Cell. The whole crowd thanked and cheered for the Son family that day. Then, Satan City was renamed "Son City" after the family name of the world's true saviors. Hercule lost everything and ended up living in a cardboard box on the street. He was now the world's most hated man. Meanwhile, the Son family finally got the money, large home and recognition that they deserved for beating Cell. They also shared part of the money with the rest of the Z gang for being such good friends to them. And they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
